


It's a Virus, Scott

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Scott tries to take Tessa's mind off the news.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	It's a Virus, Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is safe and well in this scary time. This was my therapy for today

Scott had just come back from a late run. The house was warm, offering him immediate relief when he stepped in from the freezing air outside. 

He kicked off his shoes, tossed his headphones on the counter along with his phone and stepped into the living room where Tessa was stood in front of the television (again), her full mug of coffee forgotten on the table by the sofa as she swayed back and forth, a motion Scott had fondly come to know over the years as an anxious tick. 

He smiled gently at the scene. Poor Tess. She was nervous, and not just about the virus. She was nervous about the way it was causing people to act. Sure, it was bringing people together in some ways, and that made her happy, but there was racism, there was death, there was an incredible financial burden, and there was isolation. And those things frightened and discouraged her. 

She’d been on edge lately and Scott couldn’t blame her. It was hard. 

He tiptoed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to jump. 

“Just me.” He said softly, pulling her against him and resting his head on her shoulder. “It’s ok.” 

“You’re cold.” She said distractedly, her attention returning to the statistics being read off ontelevision. 

“Sorry.” He whispered, kissing her cheek and withdrawing, but she caught his arms and pulled him back.

“No, stay.” She said, holding him there. 

Scott’s heart fluttered in his chest as he settled back against her.  “Come shower with me.” He said softly, his fingers slipping under her shirt and rubbing the taught skin of her belly. 

“Mh. Maybe later.” She said, still not looking away from the news. 

Scott waited a moment, his fingers still stroking her, playing with the cool metal of her piercing, until he couldn’t take it any more. He didn’t want her to worry so.  He spun her around and held her by her shoulders. 

“Tessa.” Scott said firmly. 

She blinked up at him, her wide green eyes disoriented.

He leaned in, brushing his lips across hers, and when she didn’t pull back or move to turn her attention back to the television, he kissed her deeply, his lips interlocking with hers as he savoured the taste of her. 

“We’re going to be ok.” He said as he pulled away. 

Tessa hesitated. “It hurts my heart to see it, Scott.”

Scott nodded, marveling at her sweetness, her kind nature. He kissed her gently on the cheek. “I know it does.” He said. “And I love you for it, but you can’t just keep listening to all the bad stuff, kiddo.”

Tessa huffed. “I just want to know what’s going on.”

Scott smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb gently across her rosy skin.  “Come take a break for a while. Let me distract you. I’m good at that.” He grinned, pulling her toward him again, one hand on the small of her back as he pressed her against him. 

Tessa rested her hands on his shoulders. 

“I know the world needs you, T, but _I_ need you too.” He smirked, and she batted at his chest. 

He kissed her nose. 

“You know I’m not going to let it get you, right?” 

“It’s a _virus_ , Scott.” She sighed. 

“So? It’s _you_.” He countered.

Tessa’s eyes darted down his body and raked over him as they flicked back up to meet his eyes. 

Scott beamed. “You liked that, didn’t you?” He asked, smugly. 

Tessa shrugged, a sly smile on her face. "Maybe."  


"Glad to know you're not sick of me yet." He said, winking at her and thinking he was quite clever. 

Tessa shook her head at that. "Ruined it." She informed him, though she still wore a smile on her face.

“I had to get it out of my system.” He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes at the pun. 

“What about this?” Scott ventured, “The virus can’t get you because _I’ve_ already got you!” 

Tessa groaned loudly at the corniness of it as Scott hoisted her up and over his shoulder. But as he carried her to the bathroom with him, she filled the halls with giggles more contagious than any virus.


End file.
